Recuerdos del primer amor
by Isilme
Summary: Yue recuerda su pasado. ..ADVERTENCIA Yue+Clow. ^^


  
Notas preliminares: Bien, últimamente he escrito mucho ^^. Éste fic me vino a la   
cabeza una aburrida y calurosa noche, y en él he vertido una de mis hipótesis. Yue   
quería a Clow, pero ¿fue correspondido? Para saberlo…leedlo, por favor. Ah, la letra   
cursiva es flashback, ok?  
  
RECUERDOS DEL PRIMER AMOR   
  
Una sombra alada permanecía en lo más alto de la torre del reloj. Eran más de   
las doce, pero Yue se resistía a transformarse en Yukito e ir a dormir a casa. Aquellas   
noches…tan hermosas…tan solitarias…herían su alma en lo más profundo, pero   
también le invitaban a recordar…otras noches…mucho tiempo atrás.   
  
* * *  
-Yue, ¿qué te ocurre?  
-Clow-el ángel miró a su Maestro, sorprendido pues creía hallarse solo.   
-No es…nada-bajó la vista.  
-No puedes mentirme-sonrió Clow.-Por más que lo intentes.  
-Yo…sólo estaba…contemplando la luna. No tengo sueño-tragó saliva, en realidad el   
motivo no era ése.  
Clow suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en el balcón de la antigua casa.  
-¿Y Keroberos?  
-Duerme al lado de la chimenea. Él es más diurno que tú.  
Por un momento Yue sonrió. Le gustaba aquel balcón…aquella luna, aquel   
acompañante…lo único que no le gustaba…era su amor no correspondido, o…  
  
* * *  
"Clow. Si sólo estuviera aquí conmigo hoy, pero no…puede ser. Ha pasado   
mucho tiempo y ahora mis obligaciones se refieren todas a mi nueva Maestra, sin   
embargo…le echo tanto de menos".  
La suave brisa agitó sus cabellos en una fantástica onda, y el ángel cerró los   
ojos. Sus recuerdos eran tan…reales…que podía respirarlos, sentirlos, casi palparlos.   
  
* * *  
Clow pasó una mano con suavidad por los cabellos de Yue, quien sintió un   
extraño escalofrío. Aquella caricia le agradaba y al mismo tiempo le confundía hasta   
no saber si algún día podría confesarle sus sentimientos a su Maestro.   
-Se hace demasiado tarde-dijo Clow, mirando las estrellas.-¿Vienes dentro?  
-Sí.  
Pero al girarse y mirar cara a cara a su creador y amigo, la opresión, el calor   
que sentía en el corazón invadió todo su ser y se dejó llevar por un incontrolable deseo   
de…amar y ser amado.  
  
* * *  
Sakura se acercó silenciosamente a su Guardián, sin ser vista. Lo contempló,   
absorto en sus pensamientos, sentado en la torre, como una figura elegante, divina,   
casi de otro mundo. "Ojalá pudiera hacer algo…para que no estuviera siempre triste.   
Me gustaría verlo feliz. Seguro que alguna vez lo fue", pensó la niña. Pero permaneció   
quieta, respetando la honda meditación en que el ángel parecía hallarse sumido.   
  
* * *  
Clow vio en sus ojos claros el reflejo de un sentimiento cálido, incontrolable,   
leyó en ellos como si de espejos de trataran. Yue dio un paso al frente y acurrucó un   
instante la cabeza contra su pecho. Luego se elevó un poco del suelo y acercó por vez   
primera sus labios a los de su Maestro, quien, sorprendido y no del todo disconforme,   
tomó su barbilla e hizo que se fundieran en un beso interminable, tierno, que   
palpitaba entre los dos como un rayo…de luna.  
-Clow, yo…-dijo el ángel separándose al cabo de un momento, flotando en el aire.  
-Ssshh-se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole que no intentara disculparse. Tendió   
una mano hacia él, que aún se mantenía a tres palmos del suelo, con las alas   
extendidas, y un evidente rubor en el rostro.  
Yue tomó su mano y entraron en la casa, cerrando el balcón tras de sí.   
  
* * *  
Entonces, en esa solitaria noche, Yue podía recordar la sensación de aquel   
beso, algo que no había olvidado ni olvidaría nunca. Nadie volvería a ocupar su   
corazón, lo tenía decidido. Nadie, porque a nadie podría querer como le quiso a él, y   
tampoco…quería sufrir el dolor de otra despedida.   
  
* * *  
Hasta ese momento, había ignorado los sentimientos de Clow hacia él,   
creyendo, dando por obvio, que no le correspondía.   
Pero esa noche no acabó para él en el balcón, sino entre los brazos de la   
persona que amaba, en una habitación, sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo y   
jugando con los sentidos a descubrirse el uno al otro. Las alas de Yue rodeaban a su   
Maestro, quien acariciaba su espalda con cuidado. Hasta ese momento, Yue no sabía   
nada del amor humano y sus…manifestaciones físicas pero…aquella noche…lo   
aprendió todo. Se sintió amado y deseó que aquello nuca terminara.  
  
* * *   
Y aquel amor, casi prohibido, inexplicable al nacer entre un humano y un ángel   
de su creación, comprensible sin embargo por los vínculos que tan fuertemente los   
unían; ese amor que hizo feliz a Yue y también, cómo no, a Clow…tuvo que terminar   
un día.   
Yue se estremeció al recordarlo. El momento de la despedida, del adiós, de la   
muerte de lo que más quería en el mundo…el momento en que le fue anunciado que   
en un futuro tendría que proteger y querer a otra persona, a un nuevo Maestro…  
  
* * *   
¿Cómo? Sus ojos miraron a Clow con incredulidad. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Pero lo   
era. Keroberos agachó la cabeza, acatando las últimas órdenes de su creador, pero   
Yue…la levantó, el corazón palpitándole salvajemente en el pecho, a punto de   
rompérsele en mil pedazos. Miró por última vez a su Maestro y una solitaria lágrima de   
hielo rodó por su delicada mejilla. Cayó de rodillas…y fue devuelto al Sello, junto con   
Keroberos, para no despertar hasta pasado mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
* * *  
De nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Había llorado mucho tiempo en   
silencio…aquel abandono, aquella despedida no anunciada de quien se lo había dado   
todo, de aquel a quien todo había entregado, su cuerpo y su corazón.   
-Clow-murmuró.  
Sakura se acercó a él, decidida, y el ángel se percató de su presencia.  
-Maestra…  
-Yue, ¿por qué estás aquí a estas horas? Y…tan triste…  
Él no fue capaz de responder, la miró con lágrimas aún en sus ojos y vio la   
preocupación que invadía esas bellas pupilas verdes. Era una preocupación sincera,   
inocente como sólo podía serlo una niña de once años.   
-Estás llorando, ¿por qué?- se agachó junto a él y, con decisión, apartó las lágrimas de   
su rostro con el dorso de la mano.  
No recibió respuesta y eso la hirió, haciéndola permanecer sentada a su lado,   
en absoluto silencio. Al final, habló.  
-Sé que…echas de menos al Amo Clow, Yue. Y que yo no puedo ser tan buena Maestra   
para ti como él lo fue, al menos mientras sea pequeña. Pero sí puedo ser tu amiga, y tú   
mi amigo, y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros, y confían…-tragó saliva; no   
sabía que más decir.   
El ángel la miró sorprendido. La sinceridad de sus palabras lo habían   
conmovido y por primera vez sintió que no estaba solo. Aquella niña estaría siempre   
con él…y su misión era protegerla.  
-Gracias, Sakura.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque eres capaz de hacerme creer que el presente puede darme también felicidad.   
-Tu corazón se quedó en el pasado, con Clow. Pero piénsalo, ¿acaso él deseaba que   
tras su partida tú fueras siempre así de infeliz? ¿Incluso muchos años después?   
Ahora Sakura hablaba como una persona adulta, y eso sorprendió aún más al   
Guardián.   
-Supongo que a él no le gustaría verme así- suspiró.  
La chica se levantó.  
-¿Vienes a casa?-le tendió la mano, sonriente.  
Él la cogió en brazos y la llevó volando hasta su ventana. Y, mientras Sakura   
soñaba cosas maravillosas, acurrucada en su cama, en el alféizar, su amigo alado   
velaba su sueño.  
  
"Amo Clow. Siempre te recordaré. Pero ahora…el destino tiene que seguir su   
rumbo, y mi destino tú mismo lo diseñaste, es estar junto a ella y luchar a su lado para   
que se convierta en la maga más poderosa del mundo. Y en una gran persona."  
-Por fin lo has entendido, querido Yue.  
Yue miró a su izquierda. Allí, suspendida del aire, una silueta familiar le sonreía   
con ternura.   
-Clow…  
-Veo que ella ha hecho que lo entiendas.   
-Aún lo echo de menos.  
El espíritu se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente, haciendo que le invadiera el   
sueño.  
-Cada vez estoy…más orgulloso de ti…Yue…  
  
Y desapareció, dejando al ángel dormido en el alféizar de la ventana de su   
Maestra, y soñando con aquel primer beso, con aquel primer sentimiento que nunca   
olvidaría.   
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
1  
  



End file.
